King (Kiva)
The Checkmate Four's original is referred to as the first , the lord of all Fangires and the original Kiva who was a threat to humanity in his time. He is also known as the , with his true name being . He is from the Beast Class of the Fangire subclass. King The Bat Fangire is the previous King of the Checkmate Four, who is also known as the first Dark Kiva, the lord of all Fangires and the original Kiva who was a threat to humanity in his time. Despite being married to the previous Queen of the Checkmate Four, Maya, he has no actual love for her as her purpose to him was the birth of his son, Taiga Nobori. When the King returns from afar to check up on his mate and son, he is angered to learn from Bishop that Maya has been meeting with Otoya, a human who has been using the Ixa System to slaughter their race, sparing her as the action of killing her would prove that he loved her and letting her be the one to kill the human. He later goes after Jiro to finish what the Rook started: the extermination of the Wolfen Race, along with putting an end to the last of Merman and Franken races as well. However, he eventually offers the three a chance to avoid extermination, provided they kill Otoya for him. The three are unable to do it, choosing to flee town instead. Riki and Ramon were unable to escape the King, who seals them into the Dogga Hammer and the Basshaa Magnum respectively so they can serve as decorations within Castle Doran. He is heartbroken and enraged when Maya reciprocates Otoya's love for her, preparing to kill them when Jiro intervenes and finds himself sealed into the Garulu Saber. After capturing Otoya, the King forcibly takes him to Castle Doran, using his life energy to feed the monstrous beast. As a final request, the King allows Otoya to play his violin one last time before he died, but Maya interferes and fights her consort while Yuri escapes with Otoya. Maya is ultimately stripped of her title and Fangire powers as a result, with the King later forcing her to never see Otoya again by using Taiga's well-being to enforce it. When Kivat-bat the 2nd witnesses Wataru Kurenai, Otoya's son from 22 years into the future, transform into Kiva, both this and his partner's cruel methods ultimately lead to the King losing Kivat the 2nd to Otoya, resulting in the final confrontation between the two. After the battle, the King is ultimately killed indirectly by the hand of his own son when he tried to kill him and Maya. However, the Bat Fangire is resurrected by Bishop to kill both Taiga and Wataru, only for the revived King to be finally killed by them. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker A resurrected Bat Fangire, in the same berserker state seen when he was resurrected previously, is seen among Dai-Shocker's common troops. He is among the monsters faced by Diend and Decade when they decide to take on Dai-Shocker by themselves, and attempts to attack Diend, only to be thrown away by the Rider. When the All Riders force arrives, the berserker Bat Fangire attempts to face Decade, only to be slashed and retreat. He's seen for the last time among a force of Shocker Combatmen, Fangires and Orphnochs facing Kamen Rider Faiz and Kamen Rider Kiva. He's presumably defeated by them, as both Kiva and Faiz are later seen joining up with other Riders, like Decade to defeat Ikadevil. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen The Bat Fangire, resurrected again and back to his original Fangire form while armed with a sword, is one of the Great Commanders of the revived Dai-Shocker. Following the orders of Doktor G, Dai-Shocker's second in command, he engages GokaiYellow in combat and they're evenly matched. When Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack reveal their alliance and fight against the combined Super Sentai and Kamen Rider force, the Bat Fangire, alongside Crime Minister of the , is seen leading a group of Fangires, Gaiark and also the Medusa Legendorga and the Samurai World Yoma to fight against the and Kamen Rider Kiva. However, they're all destroyed again at once by a combined finisher attack from the Go-Ongers and Kiva. Before his defeat, he was seen in the background of both aerial fight scenes, first fighting Clover King, then DekaRed. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 Due to the re-alterations of time made by Shocker, Dark Kiva later appeared, along with Kamen Riders 4, Ouja, Sasword, and Baron to fight against the Kamen Riders as they catch onto Shocker's latest schemes. During the final loop, Dark Kiva is destroyed alongside Ouja by Deadheat Mach's Hit Macher Full Throttle. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid to be added Video game appearances Kamen Rider Battride Wars The Bat Fangire Reborn appears as a boss character in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. He acts as the boss for Kiva's mission "Wake Up: Kiva's Memories", which loosely recreates the final episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Personality and abilities As the the King of Fangires, the Bat Fangire was commanding and proud of his status which he passed onto his son, Taiga. He was very proud of his Fangire status, and showed offense when a normal human such as Otoya both used the powers of Dark Kiva for himself as well as being chosen by Maya herself. Along with being a cold hearted person, the Bat Fangire tried to both emotionally and physically hurt his opponents before killing them revealing a twisted side. He even went as far as to threaten Maya with their own son`s life. In fact, it was partially because of this that his former partner, Kivat-bat the 2nd chose to betray him. He didn`t seem to be completely merciless though, as he allowed Otoya to play his violin before trying to kill him with Castle Doran along with offering the Arm Monsters a chance to escape his wrath in exchange for killing Otoya, although he may have actually been lying to them. He was very arrogant and cocky, which led to his eventual downfall. He also seemed to be somewhat sexist, as he shown through his treatment of Maya as well as stating that he owns her. Although he treated Maya badly, he did seem to actually hold some feelings towards her as he seemed heartbroken when Maya chose Otoya over him. He even tried to kill her to bring with him after his defeat despite his earlier statements about her showing hypocrisy. As the Fangire King, the Bat Fangire is strong enough to overpower both Kiva Emperor Form and Dark Kiva at the same time. As well as easily defeating the Arm Monsters along with dealing staggering damage to Jiro's Wolfen form without even transforming, the Bat Fangire can even overpower Maya as well as take away her powers. He is durable enough to withstand Kiva Emperor Form`s Rider Kick, Dark Kiva's Rider Punch, Dark Kiva`s telekinesis powers, both Rider`s double punch and even their Double Rider Kick(although the last one seemed fatal even for him). In fact, even after dealing major damage from Wataru and Otoya, the Bat Fangire could still shoot a powerful beam that would have killed Maya and Taiga if not for Taiga awakening his powers. It seems Wataru becomes more of a match for the Bat Fangire later on, as he was seemingly defeated by Wataru and Takumi even when he teamed up with a force of Shocker Combatmen, Fangires and Orphnochs to combat the both of them. Forms *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 112kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 20 t. **'Usual kicking power': 35 t. **'Maximum jump height': 250 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dark Kiva only appears to have one form, similar to that of Kiva Emperor Form in black and red. However, Dark Kiva does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, and has no chains on his body as Kiva needs to control his power. As Dark Kiva, the King has access to a unlimited potential of power that is hindered within his successor such as telekinesis and the use of the Kiva insignia as a weapon. As Maya would later explain, the Kiva power cannot be used by a normal human, as usage would ultimately result in death. This would prove to be true, as Otoya had used the Dark Kiva power a total of three times before finally dying due to the strain it put on his body. Shima also mentioned this when Wataru revealed his heritage to him. - Bat Fangire= Bat Fangire *'Height': 232 cm *'Weight': 127 kg In his fangire form, King was capable of flight, use a human disguise, fire a bladed boomerang from each wrist, and could emit energy waves from his body including energy balls from the hands and an energy beam from his mouth. }} Equipment Dark Kivat Belt The is the King's means of transforming into Dark Kiva. Similar to how Kiva transforms, the King has Kivat-bat the 2nd bite him, and then perch upside down on the of the belt's to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing. The Dark Kivat Belt also has six Fueslots to hold the six Fuestles. Fuestles Like Kiva, Dark Kiva accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called , which he gives to Kivat the 2nd to blow into to evoke a power-up. Compared to Kiva's Fuestles, his predecessor's emit at a lower pitch. * : The Dark Wake Up Fuestle allows Dark Kiva to perform one of three finishing moves depending on the frequency. ** : Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up One," the Darkness Hell Crash is a punch with the force of 65t. When performed, day turns into night with blood red fog. Dark Kiva then does a flying punch with his right arm. ** : Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up Two," the King's Burst End is a Darkness Moon Break-style kick with the force of 180t and green energy blades. ** : Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake Up Three," a self-destructing attack with an unknown level of destructive power. As the name implies, it could destroy everyone nearby. However, it was understandibly never used. It was said that this was the move that was used to defeat the Legendorga. It was also said that the Pawn and Knight Fangires heavily sealed the move afterwards. * : This Fuestle seals Garulu by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garulu and converts him into the Garulu Saber. * : This Fuestle seals Basshaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating a energy sphere that captures Basshaa and converts him into the Basshaa Magnum. * : This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating a energy sphere that captures Dogga and converts him into the Dogga Hammer. * : This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. However it was never used. * : This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran. However it was also never used. Zanvat Sword The was a sword of great power crafted for and used by the King. However, in a fit of rage, he tossed the weapon into Castle Doran's wall to prove he did not love Maya. The weapon remained there until it reacted to Wataru in 2008. special fanclub toeihero.net 皇帝の大剣|accessdate=2008-09-26}} Castle Doran *'Height': 32m *'Length': 41m *'Weight': 18,000t *'Estimated age': 298 years old (29 in dragon years) *'Maximum walking speed': 80km/h *'Flight speed': 120km/h is the King's base of operations which is of the . Though originally called the , the Fangires captured it and bonded it to the mold of a castle so it would serve as the base of the Checkmate Four within the forest of the Fangires. After the King's death in 1986, it would become masterless until Wataru, through Kivat, inherited it from his mother Maya. Buroon *'Height': 2020mm *'Weight': 540kg *'Maximum flight speed': 650km/h The is a made of which is a tool made by the Fangires. Notes * In Kamen Rider Kiva: Final Stage, there is a Bat Fangire that becomes the Neo King and transformed into Dark Kiva. It is unknown whether Neo King is the revived original King or a different individual. * Dark Kiva's later reappearances in crossovers as a villainous Kamen Rider are considered to be King himself, as the current user of Dark Kiva is currently a heroic Rider and still alive. References Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider Kiva Category:Villains Category:Fangire Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Bat Monsters Category:Leader Category:Last Monster Category:Non human riders Category:Kiva Riders Category:Beast Rider Squad